guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Barran (Books)
Barran was a female Snowy Owl, or Bubo scandiacus, originally from the Northern Kingdoms. She later became a monarch, the queen, of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree with her mate, Boron, as king. Barran was a steward monarch, a ruler filling the place of queen until the true heir of Hoole arrived. Boron and Barran ruled for an unaccounted amount of time before they were first mentioned in the series when the band found the great tree. History Before the Books Barran fought in the last years of the War of the Ice Claws when the Kielian League was securing its final and total victory. She was stationed in the Firth of Fangs when a messanger arrived to find reinforcements for the soldiers at Little Hoole holding out against the Ice Talons. Barran was part of the attack force that helped General Kai's forces at the Battle of Little Hoole. She saved Strix Struma from certain death from an enemy owl. This was the pair's first acquaintance. It is also very probable that Boron and Barran met sometime during their service in the Kielian League Army. ''The Journey Barran with Boron went out to meet the band when they found the Great Tree over the Sea of Hoolemere. They led the young owls into the Great Hall where the Tree was bustling with owls busy at work preparing for a skirmish along Silverveil and the Beyond. Barran was part of the great tree's parliament that convened that night to speak of the dead slipgizzle and talk about other issues in the owl world. She and Boron explain to the Band that they would be taught many things and would be seperated into different chaws so that when working together they could apply different skills to accomplish a mission. Barran was part of the search-and-rescue team that was working to help the owlets of the Great Downing. She and Boron led reserve and regular chaw members and extra volunteers to help all of the owlets that had been downed. The Rescue Barran, although not mentioned, was probably working on an explanation for the Great Downing and Ezylryb's disappearance. The Siege Barran led her elite unit, Barran's Flying Talons, into battle during the siege on the great tree. The Shattering Barran, with her chaw, were present in the Beaks when the Guardians were called to arms and had to be ready to fight if the Pure Ones noticed their presence. She was part of the peg-out that tricked Nyra into thinking that the Guardians had allies from the Northern Kingdoms. She led one of the Krakish dialogue teams that made it seem there really were Northern Kingdom soldiers helping the Guardians. She took part in the small skirmish that followd. She also tasked the chaw of chaws with going to the Northern Kingdoms to find allies and train for the coming invasion. The Burning Barran may have been present at the Battle of Fire and Ice, but she was never mentioned to have fought in the battle in detail. She may have also been safe and away at the great tree. The Outcast Barran was first mentioned when Otulissa compared Ezylryb's feathers to the monarchs' of the great tree because they turned snowy white with his age. Barran then passed on when Coryn retrieved the Ember of Hoole, fulfilling the prophecy of Hoole's heir. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Barran was seen rescuing Soren from a powerful storm and bring him and his friends to the great tree. Afterward, she and Boron listened to Soren's tale. Barran was later seen giving the young Guardian students flight training. Personality Barran was an owl who respected courtesy and etiquette. She, unlike her mate Boron, did not enjoy the wet poop jokes and was very strict and precise. She could be lively, but when it was a serious matter she was all but laughs and giggles. She was also a ferocious warrior, even for her elegance. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Snowy Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Guardians Category:Queens Category:Mates Category:Leaders